


The Sun, the Moon, and the Stars

by AdelaideScotts



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScotts/pseuds/AdelaideScotts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darling, you are my Moon and stars. I will love you for eternity and until the day I close my eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun, the Moon, and the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustFunctionality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFunctionality/gifts).



> Dedicated to my partner in crime @JustFunctionality

#  _**THE SUN**_

## 

With born grace, he lifts his head from the water, hair still dripping with small water droplets. Long blonde eyelashes framing his determined, strong blue eyes. Elongated slender fingers reach for a gold, silk robe. Dignified does he stand, a tall young man that had the power of the Universe. He ascended from his bath in the Nile river, one of his favorite places to visit during his time with the humans. As he gently shook his head to dry his gleaming blonde hair, the door was suddenly burst open.

“Sir, your betrothed is awaiting.” a servant came dashing in with great urgency. 

“Need I remind you of whom you are speaking to? Lower your voice.” As usual, his tone was cold and heartless, not a speck of warmth or emotion. 

“There’s no reason to rush. Since she came about wanting to see me, let her wait. I am not yet finished with my bath.” 

Without a care, the prince ignored his servant and went back to his activities as usual. The servant only sighed, shaking his head. 

“Your grace, you cannot keep avoiding her. She is going to be your lady soon, you need to unite the kingdom with this powerful alliance.” 

“Robin– have I asked your opinion about this matter? Do shut your mouth, I know what I need and needn’t do with my kingdom.” 

With a harsh remark, the lord exited with a slam of the palace doors. It was pissing him off how much the peasants were pressuring him into marriage. ‘I will only take the fairest lady to become my wife’ the prince silently thought in his head, ‘– and lady Venus is only second in comparison to the one I have in mind.’ With a groan, he walked to his sleeping quarters changing into his most dashing attire. 

##### ♔-♔-♔-♔

 

The prince strolled into his rose garden, where he planted only the most exquisite roses mankind could find. He quickly spotted his soon-to-be wife, gracefully sitting on the bench with her legs crossed. Their eyes met and she flashed him with a bright smile, he responded with a deathly stare. He made his way to her and sat as far as possible, the thought of being with the woman did not please him. 

Lady Venus noticed his reluctantness and decided to take measures into her own hands. She scooted next to him, enclosing the distance between them. The prince moved farther away, and she responded by getting closer. This continued until the prince had absolutely no where to sit. 

“Seeing as you are forcing me to the edge, there is no where left for me to scoot. Are you satisfied, my dear?”

“You’re always so distant my love, I just wanted us to share some warmth with each other.”

“Seeing as you are the ruler of the planet Venus, and I the Sun, do you not think we are already hot enough? We’re practically burning with heat as it is.” 

“You may be the provider of light and warmth, but you certainly possess none yourself.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

Words meant nothing to the arrogant prince, he was surrounded by them his whole life and they certainly made no difference or impact. 

The princess tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear, in a flirtatious way that she had always done. A smile forming at the corner of her full, rosy lips. Indeed she was gorgeous, but the prince only desired the best – and she came second.

“What are you thinking of?” she asked, batting her long eyelashes.

“Certainly not you.” 

“Cruel as always. Remember my lord, it was you who planned this alliance with my kingdom.”

“Technically it was my father, I had no say in this affair.” 

“But you’ve never opposed it.”

“Do you see this relationship? I’m struggling everyday Venus, to avoid you– this marriage.”

“Do you not care of this country, without me you are ruined. In truth, your powerful kingdom is only a ball of fire. Destined to be destroyed by the flames.” 

“I could have you killed right now, Venus. Watch your tongue, I show no mercy to those who belittle my capabilities– man or woman.”

With a long and uncomfortable silence, the regal blonde finally stood up on her feet. Gently dusting her fiery red dress, she glanced down at the prince. He was staring off again, into the darker part of the sky where the moon kingdom was. It made her jealous that everything but her could win his attention. Even if harsh words were spat, she knew since she was a babe that her heart only belonged to him. The fair lady was just about to apologize when–

“Let’s end this engagement Venus, for the sake of both our happiness.”

The prince was now looking at her directly– no, staring through her. She couldn’t respond and tried to calm her shaking hands.

“I’ll talk with my counsel to end this engagement immediately, and without bringing shame to your family. With your looks, you’ll find a suitor in no time at all. I wish you happiness, my princess.” 

As the prince walked out on her, Venus sank down to the crystal floor of the garden. Her tears dripping and lips quivering. ‘Please don’t do this to me’ she thought in between sobs. Perhaps she should not have been so surprised, knowing his feelings towards her. 

“My Sun, my prince… If I cannot have you, then no one shall.” she silently vowed this to herself and she kept crying. She would do anything to have him, even if it was only a broken, empty shell of the real version.

##### ♔-♔-♔-♔

“My lord, you have to choose. You swore you would take another bride if we promised to break off the engagement with Lady Venus.”

The servant once again handed the young prince with a list of high-born ladies and princesses with great influence. 

“We both know, despite your best efforts that I am not yours to control.”

The ruler boredly sat in his throne, embellished by all the most worthy of jewels.

“I would recommend the Queen of the Winds, but she’s very unstable always wandering about. You need someone that can actually be of use to you.”

“What are you talking about? She sounds perfect, a marriage that I can have many secrets and affairs with and my wandering wife won’t even notice! I love it.” A mischievous grin played upon the Suns’ face.

“Do stop joking milord, this is serious business.”

“I’ve already told you about who I desire, I will not change my mind.”

“It’s just a rumor, my prince. No one knows of her existence or if she’s even real.”

“You’re right. That is exactly why I am going to find out the truth for myself.”

“You cannot–”

“Oh really? Watch me Robin, for three moons I will be gone and when I return a bride shall arrive with me. I suggest you start finding baby names.” With a boyish laugh, the prince ran out of the castle.

Taking his fastest horse, the Sun rode away to the planet that he always had his eyes on. He had wondered why it was always changing into so many different shapes and phases, coincidentally it always changed whenever he was feeling blue. It was as if the planet was trying to cheer him up. On his 18th birthday, the moon shined brightly for him. A full, whole-hearted shape as if it was telling him that he was ready.

The Sun never understood what loving something was, but admiring the moon was as damn close as he could get.


End file.
